Wireless communication networks provide wireless data services to wireless user devices. Exemplary wireless data services include machine-control, Internet-access, media-streaming, and social-networking. Exemplary wireless user devices comprise phones, computers, vehicles, robots, and sensors. The wireless communication networks have wireless access nodes that exchange wireless signals with the wireless user devices using wireless network protocols. Exemplary wireless network protocols include Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 (WIFI), Long Term Evolution (LTE), Fifth Generation New Radio (5GNR), and Low-Power Wide Area Network (LP-WAN).
The wireless user devices are often used to transmit and receive short data messages. To serve the data messaging, the wireless communication networks deploy Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystems (IMS) to handle the short data massaging. A popular form of data messaging served by IMS comprises Internet Protocol Short Messaging (IPSM). The wireless user devices exchange short IP messages over the wireless access nodes and the IMS. The wireless user devices and the IMS often use Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) as an IP wrapper for the data message. The network address for IMS is stored in the Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) in the wireless user devices during device activation.
Wireless Priority Service (WPS) is a government mandated wireless communication service for critical personnel like first responders. WPS maintains wireless communication quality for the critical personnel during network overloads. WPS devices use a special WPS access class to avoid access delays during the network overloads. WPS devices use a special Quality-of-Service (QoS) to avoid message discard during the network overloads. Unfortunately, WPS IPSM remains open to attack by malicious devices that may illegitimately obtain WPS QoS and diminish the WPS QoS of legitimate WPS devices.